Quarante neuf jours à Paris
by AndairaJackman
Summary: Diana llega a la cuidad tras un problema en algo llamado Miraculous que le pertenece a la heroína de París. Ella busca desesperadamente la manera de volver a su mundo, mientras en su estadía decide ayudar a las personas que la auxiliaron a ella a lo largo de su travesía ¿Como logrará salir de esta?
1. Primera jornada: Perdida

El polvo ahogaba el aire del lugar, la luz se filtraba por pequeños hoyos entre los escombros que la cubrían de su mirada al nublado cielo. Los cortes y raspones en su piel no ayudaban a distraer su cabeza de el fuerte dolor en su espalda, a causa de los probables cientos de quilos de peso sobre ella.

Se sentía agotada, su cuerpo no aguantaría más en esas condiciones. Cerro sus ojos evitando que entrara más tierra en ellos, tratando de evitar otro malestar más de los que ya tenía.

No entendía como diablos era que llego a esa situacion, hasta donde ella recordaba se había recostado en su cama durante la tarde a causa de la gran jaqueca que la acongojo durante todo el día, y ahora luchaba por consumir oxígeno entre el aire contaminado del lugar.

Derrotada, dejó de pelear y esperar una muerte más rápida y sin tanto sufrimiento. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro sintió un hormigueo extraño en su alrededor. Abrió los ojos consternada y dispuesta a saber que había pasado ahora con ella, y lo que presenció era algo que no había visto jamás. Cientos de mariquitas a su alrededor en una masa rosada que volaban linealmente por doquier, y que además dejaban a su paso un orden perfecto del edificio que antes estaba hecho trizas sobre ella.

Sintió su peso en sus pies, y las heridas habían desaparecido. Allí se encontró parada en un callejón solitario, oscuro y angosto, no sabía dónde estaba.

Preocupada busco alguna indicación que le ayudará a ubicarse, pero no encontró nada ¿cómo era posible que hace un momento estuviese en su casa acostada por la noche y ahora se encontrará en un lugar que no conocía bajo un cielo nublado que a pesar de ser oscuro se notaban algunos destellos de luz solar.

Se apoyó contra la pared que antes estaba sobre ella y suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse ¡tenía que encontrar una explicación!

-Disculpa...

Ella dió un respingo hacia atrás, sorprendida por la figura que apareció a su lado.

-¿¡Qui-qui-quien eres tú?! -gritó exasperada.

El joven río ante su pregunta. -¿Acaso no me conoces? Al parecer luego de haber salvado la vida de cientos de personas este año aún hay gente que no conoce de nosotros. -Indago esta persona apollando un bastón en el suelo y usándolo de soporte. -Soy Chat Noir, señorita ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

La chica lo observo consternada ¿qué hacía ese tipo vestido como salido de una fiesta de disfraces?

-Y-yo... Si, eso ¿creo? -Musito para nada convencida.

-Genial, había visto que durante la pelea este edificio callo hacia este lado sobre alguien, así que hice mi trabajo y vine a asegurarme de que todo esté bien -dijo con un tono jocoso mientras contraía los músculos de sus brazos. -Pero ya que. Ten un buen día niña, nos vemos. -Giño un ojo y se posicionó para marcharse.

-Es... ¡Espera! -pero ya era tarde, nuevamente se encontró sola. -¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

Luego de un momento decidió salir del callejón a una calle un poco angosta y hecha de adoquines, con aceras aún más estrechas que acompañaban a puertas de casas coloridas y con un estilo que nunca había visto por dónde vivía.

Con una mirada confusa comenzó a caminar por la acera, y agradecía haberse dormido vestida con la ropa de día, porque ir con pijama por un lugar que no conoces solo sería lo último que faltaba.

-Necesito encontrar pistas. -camino hasta la esquina de la manzana, donde vio que había más gente circulando. Algunas personas estaban agitadas o con caras de angustia, y eso le atrajo la atención a la chica.

Doblando la calle se encontró con una zona un poco más comercial, dónde lo primero que encontró fue un grupo de personas admirando una vidriera. Observo de lejos un momento captando que la tienda vendía televisores. Se acercó cuando vio un espacio entre la gente amontonada y vio a una hermosa mujer en la televisión, y debajo de su rostro aparecía un cartel que mostraba su nombre: Nadja Chamack.

-No se vallan, son las noticias. Durante esta mañana nuestros superhéroes Ladybug, Chat Noir y Carapace salvaron a París nuevamente de las manos de Hawk Moth, quién akumatizo nuevamente a otro inocente. Está vez la víctima, Le Portoloin, amenazó nuestra ciudad desapareciendo personas y destruyendo edificios por dónde pasaba. Su objetivo esta vez era...

Y allí dejó de escuchar. ¿Superhéroes? ¿París? ¿qué diablos era akumatizar? ¿cómo llego de la otra parte del mundo allí? Además mientras la tal Nadja explicaba dichas cosas pasaban las imágenes de los superhéroes que menciono. El joven vestido de gato que vio hace rato era uno de ellos y ahora tenía sentido lo que decía.

-Suerte que Ladybug con su poder puede volver todo a la normalidad -oyó decir la chica a un hombre que también miraba la noticia de pie junto a ella.

Si eso era así, ella podría llevarla de nuevo a su casa. No entendía como había pasado lo que pasó, pero hasta que terminó el bloque la reportera explicó con detalle lo sucedido en la pelea que los superhéroes tuvieron con el akumatizado. Las personas comenzaron a alejarse, pero ella continuo oyendo.

Al parecer el akumatizado era un niño que quería que sus padres le regalaran un dinosaurio, y al no poder lograrlo el pequeño se enfado dejando que Hawk Moth lo manipulara dándole el poder de viajar traer y llevar cosas entre el tiempo y el espacio.

Tal parece que ese supervillano la trajo de su mundo, y que el poder de la heroína vestida de rojo no la regreso.

Entonces, resignada, se propuso encontrar a Ladybug, y esperar a que ella la devolviera a su mundo.

Sin embargo hasta que eso pase, o mínimamente hasta que ella aparezca, tenía que tratar de subsistir de alguna manera.

Esa noche la recordara como la de las peores de su vida. Efectivamente si, estaba en París, uno de sus sueños que se juro algún día cumplir. Pero cuando se lo imagino en el pasado pensaba que se hospedaria en un hotel de lujo con su persona especial viviendo veladas románticas en su tiempo aquí...

-...y mírame ahora -se dijo a si misma, recostada en una banca junto a la boca de subterráneo de alguna estación que no le interesaba cual era su nombre.

Durante su día se la paso recorriendo la ciudad, buscando alguna manera de encontrar algo que comer, pero sobre todo buscando a Ladybug.

Recopilo información sobre ella, por suerte también se durmió con su teléfono guardado en su sostén. Con la poca batería que le quedaba agradeció que ese mundo también tenía internet y que de hecho había todo un blog acerca de la heroína, que era llevado por una joven chica de catorce años llamada Alya Cesaire.

Ella sería su primer objetivo. Sería más fácil acercarse a ella antes que esperar a que la superheroina aparezca y se tome un tiempo para resolver su problema. Al fin y al cabo, quien mejor que una adolescente fanática para saber de una figura importante.

Y, derrotada por el sueño, se durmió en la incomoda banca junto al metro, agradecida con el extraño hombre vestido de búho que le obsequió una mullida manta para saciar su temperatura corporal durante las gélidas noches de europa.


	2. Segunda jornada: Alya

Despertó la madrugada siguiente con los músculos te tensos y adoloridos, fruto de la posición extraña en la que tuvo que dormir para entrar en la banca. Se desperezó de forma extraña mientras una madura con su hijo la veían de reojo con curiosidad.

Sin importarle mucho eso se levantó de un salto y doblo la manta que El Búho le había proporcionado la noche anterior. Siguió las indicaciones del extraño hombre dejándola debajo del banco, recordando que dijo que vendría a buscarla.

Se enderezó una vez la coloco en dicho lugar, y comenzó a ver el mapa que la estación de subterráneo le proporcionaba a la cuidad. El día anterior, al enterarse de la existencia de cierta blogera con lentes, busco en que colegio estudiaba.

-Veamos... colegio Francoise Dupont... -murmuró para si mientras repasaba la mirada sobre el mapa.

No le costó mucho encontrarla y saber por dónde dirijirse, creo un mapa mental señalando por dónde devia ir y comenzó a correr. Convenientemente la boca de subte también tenía un reloj electrónico, que le indicaba que las clases de dicha escuela ya estarían por comenzar. La escuela para su fortuna, estaba relativamente cerca y fácil de ubicar, ya que se encontraba muy pegada a la Torre Eiffel.

Durante la corrida al lugar, acepto que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad y aprecio el hermoso paisaje parisino entre las calles. Nunca había visto tanto arte a su alrededor, de todo tipo.

Luego de varias calles se detuvo un momento a observar los techos de los edificios a su alrededor, contemplando sus detalles.

Curiosamente un joven rubio de 14 años se dió cuenta de su presencia, olvidando los pensamientos que lo absorbían. Descendió la ventana polarizada del coche gris que lo llevaba a su destino mañanero, y miro con atención a la chica extraña que se cruzó ayer por el mediodía: esbelta, delgada y hermosa.

El chico no era el más alto del mundo, pero ella le superaba por tal vez un centímetro, tenía un bello rostro algo añinado y redondo y cabellos oscuros y largos, revueltos como si acabara de levantarse de una mala siesta.

El auto comenzó a andar, ya que el semáforo que lo retenía dió fin a la espera paciente de su guardaespaldas, y se perdió entre los autos de la cuidad pensando en esa extraña chica.

Y dicha persona, al salir de su asombro continuo corriendo hasta llegar a su destino. Chicos algo más jóvenes que ella entraban lentamente a la escuela, y ella buscaba con mirada insistente a quien pensaba ayudaría a resolver su problema.

Se sentó a descansar un momento en las escaleras, y pasaron los minutos hasta que ya no había nadie cerca del lugar.

-Tal vez no vino o llegue tarde para verla -suspiro decepcionada la chica, aún hiperventilando por la corrida dada.

Pero su lamento fue interrumpido por un golpe seco en su espalda.

-Uhhhhmmm ¡lo lamento! -gritó frustrada mientras se ponía de pie la dueña de la voz, que era una pequeña chica de cabello negro en coletas, y mucho rosa en su vestimenta, que le recordaba vagamente a alguien que vio. Por desgracia no vio los ojos que acompañaban el rostro de la linda chica. -L-lo lamento mucho, no la vi. Con permiso...

-¡Espera un momento! -hablo firme la chica tras ver que la chica subía las escaleras hacia la entrada de la escuela. La chica de coletas volteó a verla urgida de no llegar tarde a clases, pero se detuvo con tranquilidad. -¿Conoces a Alya Césaire, sabes si vino a clases?

La preadolescente miro a la dueña de la pregunta, confundida. -Si, es mi amiga. Seguramente esté ya dentro de la escuela.

La chica de cabello largo suspiro con tranquilidad, y se volvió a dirigir a la menor -Mi nombre es... -el timbre de clases la interrumpió, y la joven de coletas la miró con ansiedad. -Lo lamento, ve a clases, siento retenerte. Pero necesito que le digas a Alya que la esperaré en la salida, tengo un asunto que resolver con ella.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, curiosa por el nombre que no pudo escuchar, así que le dió la iniciativa para decirlo, podría llegar otro minuto más tarde -soy Marinette -hablo calmada con un tono que le decía a la chica le respondiera.

La de mayor sonrió -soy...

-¿Dupain Cheng, otra vez tarde? Entra rápido antes que te deje fuera -interrumpio un hombre mayor que se le hizo muy conocido a la de cabello largo.

-Director Damocles... -Marinette miro a la chica, y luego al hombre mayor. Por alguna razón la chica sintió una rápida confianza en la chica de misterioso nombre. -Te esperaré con Alya en la salida. ¡Nos vemos! -corrio dentro del edificio luego de dedicarle unas rápidas palabras.

Una vez dentro y lejos de la entrada un pequeño ser asomo su cabeza por el pequeño bolso que llevaba Marinette.

-Marinette, no sé si deberías esperarla, no la conoces -dijo la creatura con un poco de preocupación en su fina voz.

-Ya lo sé Tikki, pero ya le prometí que lo haría, y por alguna razón me trae confianza. -Cerro el tema y camino hasta su aula en el segundo piso.

La chica de largo cabello vio a aquel hombre cerrar las puertas, mirándola con sospechosa curiosidad.

Y ella se dispuso a encontrar algo que comer mientras esperaba a la salida de las jóvenes chicas.

Durante la parte encontró por fortuna un centro comunitario en donde pudo ducharse y comer, además de cargar su teléfono a escondidas, y agradeció a una tal Sabrina, que fue quien al parecer abrió ese centro para las personas sin hogar con ayuda de un policía y el que tenía pinta de ser el alcalde de París.

Más tarde reapareció más presentable en la entrada del colegio, y por información que recogió en el centro comunitario, espero pacientemente a la hora en la que los estudiantes abandonaran el lugar.

Y así fue, las instalaciones lentamente fueron quedando vacías ante la salida de todo el mundo, y ella busco con la mirada a las chicas que se comprometieron con ella, de pie en el comienzo de las escaleras. Entre su búsqueda, observo a un chico rubio que la miraba intrigado desde lejos, que se le hacía extremadamente parecido a cierto superhéroe gatuno que vio el día anterior.

Un grupo de chicas se junto a un lado de la puerta sobre las escaleras, cosa que desvío su atención del rubio que la miraba con extrañeza. Entre ellas estaba Marinette, que al notar que alguien la miraba se dió cuenta de su presencia y tiró del brazo de una chica morena de camisa y lentes que la miró confundida.

Ambas chicas bajaron, aunque una siendo arrastrada mientras Marinette se despedía del resto de chicas torpemente.

-Alya, ella es la chica de que te hablé -comenzo Marinette.

Alya miro a la mayor con una expresión extraña, y luego volteó a ver a Marinette, para volver su mirada a la chica extraña.

-Marinette ¿nos dejas un momneto? -La susodicha asintió apartándose un poco de las chicas. -Hola Alya. Se que eres experta en Ladybug, y necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla.

Alya la miró entre sorprendida y consternada. -¿Y cual es tu objetivo, chica misteriosa? Eres la primera que me pide ayuda para algo tan extraño -dijo firme la chica de lentes negros, sospechado de la desconocida con obvias razones.

-Apareci ayer en un callejón del otro lado de la cuidad, luego de ubicarme descubrí que estaba en París, en un mundo en que los superhéroes existen y un supervillano me trajo de mi universo. Tal parece que Ladybug tenia que devolverme a mi casa con sus poderes y resulta que me quedé aquí -relató la chica con más firmeza y seriedad que Alya, para darse a entender sin rodeos. -Necesito dar con ella para que me devuelva a mí hogar.

La más joven se quedó extrañada ante las palabras dichas. Su mente viajó rápido ante las posibles razones por las que ello sería verdad.

-¿Dices que vienes de otra dimensión? -La mayor asintió en respuesta, la expresión de Alta cambio a una más seria. -Ven conmigo, necesitaré más información.

Alya tomo la muñeca de la mayor y se despidió rápidamente de Marinette sin dar explicaciones, mientras que la chica misteriosa le agradeció la confianza con una sonrisa. Ambas se marcharon del lugar hasta un parque un poco retirado de donde se encontraban. Y le pidió que relatará con más detalle lo que había sucedido.

Alya le explicó a la chica como funcionaban los poderes de Ladybug -sin dar mucho detalle de los kwamis-, y llegó a la conclusión de que el Miraculous Ladybug no completo su tarea devolviéndola a su mundo.

-Te ayudaré a regresar a tu mundo chica. -Alya le sonrió y ella devolvió su sonrisa. -Seguramente no tienes donde quedarte esta noche ¿verdad?

-Bueno... dormí en una banca -menciono tímidamente la chica.

-A partir de hoy duermes en mi casa -decidio Alya. -Pero antes necesito saber tu nombre. Cuando se lo pregunte a Marinette no me supo responder.

La chica sonrió, agradecida por la amabilidad. -Mi nombre es...

Y como ya se suponía, nuevamente la interrumpieron. Pero esta vez fue un auto estrellándose contra los edificios con fuerza, que llego volando de vete a saber dónde. A lo lejos el par de chicas escucharon una risa malvada de alguien que no reconocían.

-¡Es un akumatizado! -gritó alegremente Alya.

-¿Y eso es bueno? -pregunto la chica confundida.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Si hay un villano, Ladybug y Chat Noir vendrán a detenerlo! -enfatizó la chica, rebuscando en su mochila. -¡Andando! Tenemos que estar allí antes que ellos. -Comenzó a correr en dirección al villano.

-¿¡No sería mejor esperar a que termine la pelea?! -cuestiono mientras la seguía de lejos.

-¡Para ti claro, pero tengo un blog que actualizar! -agregó Alya con confianza. -¡Sígueme! ¡Lo estoy perdiendo de vista!

Ambas chicas siguieron al villano mientras el resto de gente corría en contra, alejándose de la pelea y tratando de ponerse a salvo.

Mientras tanto una figura roja y otra negra se balanceaban también en la misma dirección dispuestos a terminar con quién amenace el orden de su cuidad.


	3. Tercera jornada: Carly

Hawk Moth miraba a través de los ojos del villano que controlaba ese día. Era una adolescente que odiaba sentirse diferente a los demás y cuando su mejor amigo trato de consolarla ella se harto de sentirse inútil y comenzó a gritarle. El trato de tranquilizarla, pero en cuanto iba a hablar vio llegar una mariposa oscura y posarse en su broche -de una banda que a nadie de su escuela le gustaba- situado en el pecho y dejándose dominar por el supervillano. Segundos después salió del barco en el que se encontraban mientras metía a su amigo dentro de un broche sobre banda ceremonial que apareció en su pecho gracias a su akumatizacion.

Para la actualidad, su banda estaba llena de gente que ella consideraba diferente a la gente normal, y "Étrange", como la llamo el portador de la mariposa, se encontraba saltando al rededor del Arco del Triunfo buscando más gente excepcional para su colección, y esperando la llegada de los héroes de París, que serían la joya de su colección.

[I]-¡Eso es Étrange! Muy pronto Ladybug y Chat Noir llegarán a salvar el día, y tú les quitarás los Miraculous para darmelos de una buena vez.

-Puedes confiar en mí Hawk Moth -dijo la víctima al mencionado, cuando observo de lejos a dos chicas que observaban la escena montada escondidas entre los edificios. -¡Ellas serán una gran pieza de colección! No tienen miedo de mi como los demás.

El villano se acercó en una enorme zancada y aterrizó frente a ellas. La más joven sintió temor, y gracias a ello, Étrange perdió su interés, pero la más grande lo miro con seguridad, y justo cuando estaba por atraparla, un bastón plateado se interpuso en su camino, golpeando su brazo. Y posteriormente, un joven vestido de cuero vino a salvar el día.

-Las damiselas en apuros serán muy especiales, pero no por ello hay que encerrarlas. Más bien hay que hacerlas brillar -posó galante en medio de los tres. -¿No es verdad My Lady? -ladeó su cabeza para mirar detrás del villano.

-No lo dudes gatito -llegó la heroína enrrollado su Yo-yo en el enemigo, inmovilizandolo. -Vallanse de aquí, es muy peligroso.

La joven de anteojos asintió y tomo el brazo de la mayor, quién miro analizando la escena. Ladybug fue lanzada lejos del lugar con un movimiento del akuma y Chat Noir alejo al villano de las chicas apartandolas de la pelea. La joven de nombre misterioso se negó a moverse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que irnos.

-No lo creo Alya, Ladybug y Chat Noir necesitan ayuda -dijo determinada.

-Ellos podrán encargarse solos. Nosotras necesitamos estar a salvo. Ya buscaremos un momento para decirles...

Alya fue interrumpida por el estruendo de un coche siendo golpeado por un cuerpo. Cuando voltearon vieron a Chat Noir estampado contra el y al villano saltando contra el.

En menos de lo pensado, la chica de cabellos largos lanzó la tapa de un bote de basura que tenían cerca hacia la cabeza del enemigo, justo antes de que este absorbiera al superheroe dentro de su banda, y noqueado al akumatizado un momento. Eso le dió tiempo al gato negro de recomponerse del golpe.

-Gracias señorita, pero ahora debe ponerse a salvo -guiño un ojo a la joven antes de volver a la pelea, y en ese instante la catarina regreso al combate.

-¡Vamos! -Alya tiró de ella y se escondieron entre los arbustos junto a la calle, para que la menor pueda grabar y no ser vista por el enemigo.

Pasados unos minutos el akuma estaba capturado, y todos los destrozos arreglados. Las ambulancias y policías llegaban al lugar, pero había algo extraño.

-Que raro -empezó Alya. -El Miraculous de Ladybug debería haber devuelto a las personas al lugar donde estaban, pero todos a los que absorbió Étrange están aquí -explicó.

-Tal vez su Miraculos Ladybug tiene una falla, y por eso yo me quedé en su mundo -dijo la mayor. Alya la miró pensativa, y con una expresión preocupada le dió razón con la mirada.

Sin perder más tiempo se acercaron a la escena, mientras que la gente ya revisada que no tenía heridas se dispersaba para seguir con sus vidas.

-Yo... no recuerdo nada de lo que paso -dijo la chica preocupada de lo que pudo hacer. Ladybug le expreso unas palabras de apoyo y ella las acepto agradeciéndoles a ambos héroes.

Alya interrumpió la escena. -¡Ladybug! ¡Hay algo importante que debo decirte!

La del traje moteado la miró molesta, mientras apartaba a la chica akumatizada de la situación.

-Alya Césaire ¿verdad? -comenzo la heroína. -Tu y tu amiga se inmiscuyeron demaciado. Entiendo que tienes un blog que mantener, pero tienes que preocuparte por estar a salvo -regañó.

-No seas dura con ellas, My Lady -defendió sonriente su compañero. -A demás, esta hermosa joven me salvó de que tengas que luchar sola esta noche -comento haciendo referencia a la más grande. -Podemos perdonarselos ¿no crees?

La catarina suspiro vencida y asintió.

-Sacando eso de lado, tenemos que decirte algo importante -comenzó de nuevo, pero repetidamente y hartando a la joven morena, la volvieron a interrumpir.

-¡Carly! ¿Te lastimaste, estás bien? -pregunto un joven que parecía de la misma edad que la chica misteriosa, a la ex-acumatizada. El muchacho le llamo mucho la atención a la joven, pues estilo relajado y su cabello oscuro y teñido de azul en las puntas no pasaba desapercibido.

Y tampoco paso desapercibido para -ni para Chat Noir- la mirada relativamente molesta que Ladybug mostró ante la escena que los presentes observaban.

-Estoy bien Luka, siento mucho ponerme como loca contigo cuando quisiste ayudarme -dijo con una sonriza torcida la tal Carly, y lo abrazo sutilmente.

Los aretes de la superheroina comenzaron a pitar, interrumpiendo a los mayores. -Tenemos que irnos. Y no te olvides que ser diferente es genial chica -formuló como despedida, antes de usar su Yo-yo para irse del lugar.

-¡Espera Ladybug! -gritó Alya, pero ella se encontraba suficientemente lejos como para escucharla. Decepcionada suspiro, pero luego recordó la presencia del héroe, y se dirigió rápidamente a el -¡Chat Noir! Ella es... Emm es...

-Mi nombre es Diana, y tengo que resolver un tema con Ladybug.

-¿Asi que Diana, eh? ¿Acaso quieres un autógrafo de My Lady? -ronroneó el gato, sosteniendo el bastos entre su cuello y sus brazos tirados hacia atrás. -Si quieres, te lo puedo conseguir...

-No estoy bromeando Chat Noir. -El anillo posado en los dedos del superhéroe comenzó a titilar. -Es sobre su Miraculous Ladybug. No ha solucionado algo importante en su misión contra Le Portoloin.

El joven rubio de traje de cuero cambio su semblante a uno serio.

-Nos vemos en la Plaza de la Concordia mañana en el atardecer, trataré de llevar a Ladybug. -Se despidió rapidamente de los cuatro adolescentes y con su bastón se alejó.

-Supongo que hoy no podrás volver, "Diana" -dijo Alya sonriendo, enfatizando el nombre que portaba la mayor

-Bueno, ya podremos algún día. -Se auto-animo la joven de cabello negro y largo, con una sonrisa torcida dirigida a la menor

-Ehh ¿hola? Seguimos aquí -dijo Carly. Ambas se sorprendieron de que los dos amigo siguieran en el lugar. -No quiero parecer metiche, peeero... Alya ¡Me encanta tu blog! Y soy fan tanto tuya como de Ladybug, me gustaría saber qué está pasando.

El par de chicas se miró pensativas, hasta que la más joven argumento rápidamente.

-Buenos... ¡Es que! Su hermanito no apareció desde la pelea... -señaló a Diana. -Y... Pues al parecer se perdió y...

-Estás mintiendo -hablo el único varón con una ceja alzada. -No sabia que mi hermana se juntara con chicas que mienten -Menciono Luka con una mueca, recordando quién era la bloguera.

-¿Q-que? Pfff... Noo, para nada... -aseguró Alya.

-Si está mintiendo -confeso Diana. Luka la miró curioso ante la sensatez. -Pero no podemos decirles los motivos. Espero lo entiendan.

-Oh, claro. Lo siento mucho, al fin y al cabo no me incumbía. -Reia nerviosamente Carly. -Esto... Un placer -Estiró su mano hacia ambas, buscando una respuesta.

Diana la tomo amigable, notando por primera vez largo facciones finas de la chica y el cabello en corte de taza, luego saludo a Luka. Hablaron un momento de cosas triviales y se rieron de algunas cosas. Finalmente Carly se despidió encantada de conocer a Alya y feliz al congeniar muy bien con la mayor. Luka se mantuvo mayormente en silencio, pero la joven de cabello largo le llamo la atención de sobremanera, aunque no sabría decir en qué sentido. Alya y Diana se dirigieron a la casa de la primera, para descansar del día agitado que tuvieron.

Mientras la morena dormía, Diana se levantó de la bolsa de dormir que Alya le había dispuesto hace un rato para poder dormir un poco más cómoda en el piso de su habitación. Salió sigilosa de la habitación, con cuidado de solo no despertar a Alya, sino de alertar a sus pequeñas hermanas desde la otra habitación, que al ver una nueva cara en la casa se alegraron mucho con su presencia.

Se dirigió al baño que antes le indicaron y luego de prender la luz se vio en el espejo luego de dos largos días, apoyándose en el lavamanos que tenía frente a ella. Su cabello estaba descuidado, su cara cansada con ojeras que oscurecian la tez blanquecina de su rostro. Vio sus propios ojos a través del espejo, y noto que sus normalmente negros orves se veían algo transparentes.

No sé preocupo mucho, tal vez solo era el cansancio que le jugaba una mala pasada.

Vio la ropa prestada que le brindaron para dormir, era de la hermana mayor de Alya, Nora, a la que no tuvo la suerte de conocer.

Echo agua fresca en su rostro y, bajando la tapa del retrete desbloqueo su celular con su huella dactilar, mientras se sentaba en la ceramica.

Lo primero que vio fue el fondo de pantalla. Era un collage de fotos de su novio en el otro mundo. Se lamentó vagamente. No habían terminado bien la última vez que lo vio, y cansada de la situación le dijo que lo resolverían al día siguiente.

-Lastima que nunca llegó... -se susurró apretando la mandíbula.

Pensaba que haría cuando volviera. Tal vez y con algo de suerte el tiempo no habría pasado en su mundo, pero lo dudaba. Y si no podía regresar no estaba dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida en Francia. Ella quería su vida, aunque estuviera bastante lejos de ser perfecta.

Se tomó el tiempo para retomar las cosas vividas esos días. Agradecía haber encontrado gente buena que la ayudaría, como esa chica Marinette y Alya claro está. Pero si esto se extendía, no podría permitirse extender su estadía en casa se la última, sería abusar de su confianza. Tal vez debería buscar un trabajo...

Y así su mente vago durante gran parte de la noche, pensando desde como habrán sido creados los Miraculous, hasta cómo era que ella sabía hablar francés cuando nunca si quiera dijo una palabra en ese idioma.

Hasta que en algún momento Morfeo la atrapó, y sus párpados cubrieron las iris ahora grises que adornaban sus ojos.


	4. Cuarta jornada: posibles soluciones

Suspiraba pesadamente mientras se dirigía al parque, para que sus problemas se resuelvan. Le dijo a Alya que saldría a caminar antes de su encuentro con el joven de traje negro. Sus esperanzas de que esa locura terminara allí eran pocas. Y su búsqueda de trabajo fue ingratamente inútil. ¿Qué esperaba? a penas tenía 17 años. Aunque no es que buscaba trabajar en una oficina con todas las comodidades, realmente no pedía mucho.

Sumida en sus pensamientos se acercó a la fuente del parque y se sentó en la hermosa escultura. La observo detenidamente, quizás sea la única vez que la vea... Río abiertamente. Así se embobaba con cualquier cosa que la rodeaba por la ciudad. No sabía cuánto estaría allí, pero estaba segura que sería poco tiempo, así que trataría de disfrutarlo.

-Se ve hermosa con el atardecer contra su rostro, señorita -comentó una voz que ella reconocería en cualquier sitio, al fin y al cabo la tubo en su cabeza desde que llegó, ya que fue el primero que tuvo el placer de conocer.

-Chat Noir... -dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.

-A su servicio. -Se arrodilló y beso suavemente los nudillos de la chica. -Lamentablemente no he podido contactarme con My Lady, así que de momento deberá conformarse conmigo. Aunque seguramente seré capaz de resolver tu problema -dijo tuteandula por primera vez, y haciendo poses mientras hablaba. -Soy muy listo ¿sabes?

Ella río gentilmente ante el comentario. -No lo dudo -contestó.

-¡Diana, Chat Noir! -gritó una chica llamandolos a lo lejos en el vacío parque.

Alya llegó, y entre ambas le contaron en detalle el problema al héroe, esperando que les brinde una solución.

-Bueno, debido a que es el Miraculous de My Lady no tengo extremo conocimiento de sus poderes. Pero si puedo afirmar que esto no es normal. -El chico gato puso un semblante serio a medida que la historia era relatada. -Trataré de buscar una solución lo más rápido posible, tengo una idea de que poder hacer.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras, y un número de contacto con la Diana, Chat Noir se dispuso a marcharse.

-Tengan cuidado de noche, aunque Ladybug y yo estemos cerca -dijo en forma de despedida.

-No te preocupes, sabemos defendernos -afirmo la chica de lentes con seguridad.

Chat Noir le dedicó una sonrisa a Diana, y de un salto con ayuda de su bastón se encontró en el aire de un momento al otro. En un pequeño balcón entre los tejados que rodean al parque reconoció a una joven que el conocía muy bien, y se acercó a dar un rápido saludo.

-Prrrrincesa, ha llegado su caballero -dijo detrás de ella una vez se paró en el balcón, con intención de asustarla.

-¡Chat Noir! Ehhh... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo mientras escondía algo detrás de su espalda una vez lo tubo frente a frente, cosa que lo único que alcanzo a ver el joven enmascarado fue una pequeña pelota roja.

-Oh, ya sabes... Cosas de superhéroe, ayudar civiles, etcétera -dijo amigable mientras miraba sus uñas largas con seguridad. -¿Y tu Marinette, a caso esperabas mi llegada viendo al horizonte?

La nombrada río levemente -ya quisieras gatito, solo pensaba... -musitó con mirada perdida.

-¿Se puede saber que ocupa tu mente? -se sentó en el barandal que los rodeaba, con una pose más gatuna que humana.

-Es... Una chica que llego a mi vida hace poco. Es extraño, hay algo diferente en ella... -expresó perdiendo su mirada.

-Wow princesa, no sabía que... Tenías esos gustos -dijó incómodo el gato negro.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Y-yo no me referia a eso! -negó la nombrada. -A lo que voy es que... No es una persona común y corriente como el resto ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con algo romántico! -aclaró rápidamente.

El joven de traje de cuero sonrió alegre ante el nerviosismo de la chica.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó curioso.

-Se llama Diana. -En gato ladeó la cabeza ante el nombre de la chica que acababa de ver. -Es... Rara... Pero no en un mal sentido. Tampoco en lo que se llamaría buen sentido normalmente. No lo sé... Es como si no perteneciera aquí -dibagó.

Chat Noir asintió ante lo que decía la azabache, y como aquella noche en la que él le declaró a ella sus sentimientos hacia la chica de traje de motas, se quedaron mirando la ciudad nocturna en silencio.

-Marinette... -comenzó cortando aquel mutismo. -¿De quién es la persona de la que estás enamorada? -volteó a verla mientras lo decía. La cara de la nombrada lo dejo descolocado, ya que lo miraba consternada e ida.

-Sinceramente... Ahora mismo no puedo darte solo un nombre -suspiró la chica, y el joven gato mostró sorpresa. La chica río resignada consigo y siguió con su respuesta, sorprendiendose de estarse sincerando con su compañero de batallas: -Por un lado está Luka, un chico que conocí hasta hace relativamente poco. Es el... Emm... El hijo de Capitana Hardrock.

El chico de máscara sonrió fingidamente. Tenía razón en lo que le decía a su Kwami, ella estaba enamorada de Luka, sin embargo algo dentro de él se comenzó a revolver dándole un estado de molestia.

-Y... Por el otro -siguió la chica de coletas -esta... Uff, el chico más guapo y amable que conozco. Llevo enamorada de él desde que comenzaron las clases, y nunca tuve el valor de confesarme -dijo decaída, pero su semblante volvió a brillar al pensarlo. -Es...

-¡Marinette! Ya es tarde. No podrás levantarte mañana -gritó Sabine desde el piso de abajo, interrumpiendo a su hija.

-Ehh... ¡Si mamá! Ya voy -acertó rápidamente a responder. -Creo que ya es hora de descansar Chat Noir.

-¡Hey! No es justo... Al menos dime el nombre de ese chico -sugirió sonriendo algo forzado por lo que acababa de confirmar, pero siguió con una pequeña actuación.

-Realmente no tienes remedio ¿eh gatito? -rió abiertamente sin entender del todo la faz del chico, comenzando a bajar por su trampilla. -Su nombre es Adrien. Adrien Agreste. -Sonrió y guiñó un ojo al gato para despedirse, dejándolo solo en el balcón.

Y allí quedó el joven super héroe, con los ojos desorbitados, viendo sin observar la trampilla en la que la chica desapareció hace un momento. No fue hasta que la luz que salía de ella se extinguió cuando el reaccionó.

-¿Desde... que comenzaron las clases? -se pregunto a si mismo.

A su mente regreso el recuerdo de una tarde lluviosa, en la que él le cedía un paraguas a una expectante y sonrojada Marinette. Allí fue cuando lo entendió. El amuleto que le regaló. Su nerviosismo al hablar. Su alegría cuando bailaron juntos. Su beso en la mejilla durante el día de los héroes.

Todo cuadraba.

Y se sintió estúpido.


	5. Quinta jornada: a dos bandas

El sonido irritante del despertador la alertó. Sus largos cabellos negros estaban despilfarrados por su espalda y rostro y la ropa en comparación bastante más grande que su cuerpo están arrugado y descolocado. Su ahora compañera de cuarto salto de igual manera que ella dándole un golpe al pobre aparato y abriendo los ojos con resignación.

-¡Ahhhgg! ¡Noo! ¡Un rato más! -Alya se volvió contra su almohada con rudeza y volvió a taparse el cuerpo con el edredón.

-A-Alya... Llegarás tarde al colegio. -Diana la miraba con semblante adormecido, en un vaivén de reírse entre dientes y mirarla con incomodidad, resulta que los despertares de la blogger son bastante violentos.

-Ya lo se... -Murmura ella aplastando su cara contra la almohada aún más. Suspira y se pone de pie con la pereza latente.

Ambas se preparan para el nuevo día, Diane con ayuda de Alta logran encontrar algo que más o menos pueda quedarle bien dentro de la vieja ropa de Nora. Era una suerte que los padres de Alya no estuvieran mucho por la casa estos días para evitar las preguntas.

-Diana ¿que harás mientras estoy en la escuela? -preguntó Alya mientras comía sus tostadas con jugo de naranja.

-Oh, no te lo dije. Ayer me la pasé buscando empleo, quizás no será mucho pero no quiero ser una carga para ti y tu familia, así que trataré de buscar una opción para quedarme en otro sitio.

-Oye, no te preocupes por eso. A mí no me molestas y de todas maneras no creo que te quedes por mucho. Ladybug encontrará una solución de un momento al otro.

-De todas maneras quisiera ayudar un poco con el dinero. Quizás pueda encontrar un trabajo de niñera o algo así.

-Te diría que cuides a mis hermanas, pero ya hay una chica de mi clase que se encarga de ellas y del hermano de mi novio de ves en cuando.

-Oh ¿Nino tiene un hermano?

Alya asintió en respuesta. -Chris, es un diablillo pero es divertido. -Siguiero comiendo en un silencio cómodo, pero no duró mucho. -Como sea, está bien que quieras buscar un empleo, pero les dije a mis padres que una amiga mayor que yo me está ayudando a estudiar y se supone que esa chica va al instituto. Sé que es algo rebuscado pero ¿podrías no estar en el apartamento en horario escolar? Es por si mis padres viene antes del trabajo, y suele pasar bastante.

-Esta bien por mi, me haces un gran favor dejándome dormir aquí. Ya veré qué hacer.

-Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?

Diana asiente, ambas acordaron tratar de estar juntas bastante tiempo para que a Ladybug le sea más fácil encontrala.

Marcharon hacia el colegio Françoise Dupont.

-Mandame un mensaje si pasa algo serio, pasa a recogerme cuando terminen las clases. -Alya y Diana se despiden una ve como la otra se acerca a las puertas del edificio y va con quién supone que es Nino, el novio de la primera.

Diana ve también como el resto estudiantes se acercan jobiales y felices a su lugar de aprendizaje. Ella sonrie de lado recordando sus primeros años en escuela superior y la nostalgia le llega recordando a sus viejos amigos, los nuevos y los que quedaron de hace años, sus padres y su familia y por supuesto su novio. Los extrañaba a todos, queria verlos lo más pronto posible y haría lo necesario para volver con ellos.

Repentinamente se sintió sola en aquella ciudad de ensueño. Suspiro abatida y dió media vuelta para comenzar su travesía para buscar empleo. Junto a ella paso un auto negro en el cual por la parte trasera asomaba la cabeza del chico rubio que la observaba la primera vez que fue a aquel colegio. No le prestó mayor atención y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

El modelo rubio entro al salón de clases con una cara extraña, dirigiéndose automáticamente a sus amigos que estaban reunidos en su escritorio. Las ligeras ojeras que asomaban bajo sus ojos pasaron desapercibidas con un poco de hielo antes de salir. La confesión de su gran amiga la noche anterior lo dejo patidifuso y toda la noche la paso pensando en cómo rechazarla sin lastimarla.

-¡Adrien! ¿Cómo estás viejo?

-¡Hey Nino! -Chocaron sus puños en forma de saludo -Hola Alya ¿cómo estás?

-Yo te diré cómo está ¡Desquiciada! ¿Viste a la chica que la acompaño está mañana? Está ayudando a mi chica con la escuela ¡Pero ella es de las mejores de la clase! No entiendo para que la necesitas.

Adrien miro a Alya comprendiendo la situación y sonriendo ante la sabiduría de su amiga. Es verdad que sería mejor no decirle a nadie la verdad sobre Diana. Tenía que conseguir dar con Ladybug rápidamente y resolver ese problema.

-Ya te lo dije Nino, ella es muy inteligente y creo que podría ayudarme a mejorar en la escuela. Tampoco es que sea tan extraño.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Dejala estar Nino, no estária mal preocuparte por tus calificaciones de vez en cuando también. -Respaldo Adrien.

-Oye viejo, me haces quedar mal ¡Soy muy buen estudiante!

-¡Salvo para la mitad de las materias! -Bromeo Alya para cambiar de tema, dándole un "ligero" codazo en el brazo a su novio.

Entre risas la clase de la señorita Bustier comenzó y como de costumbre Marinette entro a la clase en el último segundo, llevándose un pequeño regaño de parte de la maestra. Adrien la miraba de reojo, preguntándose como no se dió cuenta antes.

En el receso los cuatro amigos se quedaron junto a la barandilla de las escaleras para charlar.

-Entonces... ¿para que asignatura te está ayudando Diana?

-Oh ¿esa chica te está ayudando a estudiar Alya?

-Ehhh, si. Pues con matemáticas, sabes que me complica un poco. -Alya rasco su nuca con incómodidad sonriendo.

-¡Oh! ¿Puede ayudarme a mi también? Estoy flojo con el último tema que nos dio Mendeleiev -admitió Nino sonriendo.

-Ehhh ¡No! Yo... Ella... S-se pone nerviosa cuando está con mucha gente al rededor. No creo que sea buena idea.

-Nino, si quieres puedo ayudarte con matemáticas. -Adrien saltó en defensa de la mentira de Alya. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias viejo! ¿Pero no tendrás problemas con las clases extras de por medio?

-Ya me las arreglaré.

-¡Marinette también necesita clases de apoyo! -exclamo Alya tomando a la susodicha por los hombros acercándola a Adrien. -¿Podrías ayudarla también, Adrien?

-¿Q-que? ¡Alya...! -su amiga le guiño un ojo de forma disimulada. -A-Adrien... N-no quisiera, yo molestarte, yo... ¡Me las puedo arreglar!

-Ehh... Pues yo...

-¡Es una gran idea Alya! Marinette, Adrien es un gran profe, seguro podrá ayudarnos a ambos con facilidad. -Nino abrazo fraternalmente a Marinette por los hombros con una sonrisa. Adrien miraba incómodo como Marinette se sonrojaba y lo miraba por segundos antes de bajar la mirada y sonrojarse más todavía.

-Yo... Puedo con ambos, no es molestia Marinette. -Sonrio el rubio de lado, era la verdad, Marinette nunca lo molesto. Además Nino estaría con ellos, no tenía que ser incómodo.

-Disculpen... -Una persona apareció detrás de Alya, Nino y Marinette y los cuatro se dirigieron a él. -Hola chicos, hola Marinette. -La fina sonrisa de Luka fue lo primero que se encontró la última cuando volteó.

-¡Luka! Hola. -Marinette fue la primera en saludarlo, casi de forma automática. Adrien la miro, es verdad que ella había confirmado a Chat Noir que Luka le gustaba, cuya sospecha ya tenía. -¿Que haces por aquí?

-Vengo a dejarle a mi hermana su almuerzo y el de Rosita. Hoy fumigan el barco y no van a poder ir a comer a casa. -Sonrió calmado mirando fijamente a Marinette. -¿Las han visto? Tengo que volver a clases en 15 minutos así que...

-Oh, han de estar en la biblioteca. -Respondió Alya recordando haber visto a Juls con un libro en mano.

-¿Podrían... guiarme? Nunca he entrado aquí, así que no estoy seguro de donde dirigirme. -Lo dijo para todos, pero claramente se refería únicamente a Marinette.

-¡Claro! Es por aq-... ¡Auch! -Nino comenzó su tour pero en el momento que iba a dar un paso alguien lo detuvo tomándolo de la oreja.

Sorprendentemente no fue Alya.

-Ehhh Nino, creo que ya deberíamos ir tirando. No llegaremos a comer a nuestras casas a tiempo a este paso.

-¿Que? Pero aún nos quedan 50 minu-... ¡Oye! -Adrien comenzó a tirar de su brazo en dirección a las escaleras.

-¡Ahhh, que tarde es! ¡Alya, también deberías apúrate!

-Ehh ¡Si! Adrien tiene razón. -La chica comenzó a retirarse. -¡Nos vemos más tarde chica!

-¡A-Alya! -Miro a su amiga avergonzada y con una mirada que ella supo entender le pregunto porque Adrien quiso dejarla sola con Luka, ella alzó los hombros sin respuesta antes de correr junto a los chicos. Marinette volteo a ver al mayor de mechas azules ruborizada. -Lo siento, es que ellos... Bueno, ya sabes...

Luka, que vio toda la escena en silencio sin decir palabra le sonrió calmado, tranquililandola al instante por alguna razón. Marinette lo miro fijamente un momento y le devolvió el gesto más segura de si.

-Bueno... Es por aquí...

Adrien, quien seguís estirando de un Nino quejumbroso, vio como Marinette cambiaba su idioma corporal y sonreía pasible y sincera. Aún se le veía ese toque de nervios que siempre la caracterizo, pero la vio hablar con Luka como siempre quiso que hablara con él mismo. Un tez de envidia cruzo por su pecho y su rostro, pero sorprendido sacudió la cabeza y continuo su camino apartando la vista de ellos. Alya por supuesto, no paso por alto sus gestos.

Las clases acabaron y cada quien fue a su casa para finalizar el día. Alya se recostó en el sillón de su sala para estirar los músculos que habían estado tensos todo el día.

-¿Tarde difícil? -Diana se sentó en el apoyabrazos, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Un poco... -suspiro. -¿Cómo te fue a ti? ¿Encontraste trabajo?

-No, pero creo podría tener algunas ofertas. Mañana seguiré.

-Es una pena que Chat Noir no haya podido dar con Ladybug, esto se está haciendo largo.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, solo hay que tener paciencia.

-Eso, eso mismo... -Bostezo tapándose media boca.

-¿Creo que ya es hora de dormir?

-Si, andando. -Sin más ambas se acostaron en sus camas y el día finalizó tranquilamente.

Sin embargo el fuerte sonar de una explosión a una cuantas calles del departamy alertó a ambas. Rápidamente se vistieron y fueron directo al Akuma que causaba terror en la nocturna ciudad.

Literalmente...


End file.
